Chi the Walking Static Charge
by Yvintia
Summary: Yet another SI, myself in the X-men movie. All that can be said, just read it. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Enter the Static Charge

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters, movie or otherwise. Chi is me, and Chu's my sister, so I hope you won't steal us... Like you couldn't come up with something more creative... 

***********************************************************************

It had been a nice day so far. I just had woken up, feeling good for once, which is quite rare, considering that I _always_ feel like I haven't gotten enough sleep. I sat up slowly in my bed, glancing across the luxurious room I had only recently come to inhabit. In the other bed across the room, my sister Chu was still asleep. We had moved here, to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, only recently. Crawling out of bed, I walked over to the dresser for my clothes. A moment later, Chu yelped. I turned to look at her, holding my clothes. 

"Chi, what did you do that for?!" She demanded. 

"Do what why?" I asked dumbly, standing frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

_Bzzzt!_

"THAT!" Chu cried angrily. "Quit using your powers on me!" 

"I'm not trying!" I exclaimed, beginning to change my clothes. Since we had moved here, we had both shown mutant powers growing steadily. Unlike me, Chu had complete control over her ability, which was water manipulation. Although it took considerable effort for her to do anything with it, it was still considered less of a trouble than my power. 

You see, I had gained an uncontrollable charge of electricity. When I walked down the hall, the carpet built up a charge of static electricity, light bulbs broke and I didn't dare touch the light switch, lest I fry the wiring for the entire mansion. But as annoying as it was, I couldn't count on it always being there. There were moments when I could touch computers and _not_ crash them, but despite the hopes of Professor Xavier and staff, I was not controlling it in those moments.

"I know, I'm going..." I grumbled. Now fully dressed, I left the room. As I walked down the hall, grumbling the whole way, I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. My hair was frizzing out in any direction imaginable. Although it had always been a bit curly, since my powers had begun to manifest, it had decided to completely defy all laws of gravity. 

"Stupid hair, almost wish I had the heart to cut it..." I grumbled to myself, continuing down the hall. I wasn't really watching where I was going, which led to my unfortunate collision with Bobby Drake, better known as Iceman. We bumped right in to each other, as neither had really been paying attention. 

_Bzzzt!_

"Ouch!" Bobby yelped. After realizing it was me, he mumbled something like "Oh it's _you_..." 

"Yes it is, Robert Drake, and I will thank you kindly to keep out of it!" I snapped, making little sense, even to myself, then continued down the hall. I could tell that I wasn't exactly welcome company for anyone in the Institute. No one really had resistance to electricity, at least not the kind that would be needed to be around me. I walked in to the kitchen, and the others began to file out slowly. 

"**IF YOU'RE TRYING NOT TO HURT MY FEELINGS, YOU MAY AS WELL JUST GET OUT QUICKLY AND SAVE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE!**" I roared at them from the fridge. They quickly turned and fled, abandoning their breakfast. "It's not like I want company anyways, but I wish they would be more honest with themselves." I mumbled to myself, reaching for a container of strawberry yogurt. 

_Bzzzt!_

The light bulb in the fridge broke. I stood and stared at it for a moment. 

"I didn't do it..." I said in an all-too-innocent tone, closing the fridge and walking over to the cupboard for slivered almonds to put in my yogurt. I sat down at the kitchen table, pushing someone's scrambled eggs out of the way. 

"I hate people." I snarled as I stuck the spoon in my mouth.

"_Please, try to be patient with them._" 

"Hello, Professor." I looked over to the door, which he was just pulling in to. "You risk being near the Walking Static Charge?" I asked, calling myself by what I had heard others whisper about me. 

"Please, do not refer to yourself as such, Chi." He said kindly, coming over to the table. 

_Bzzzt!_

He jumped slightly, jolted. 

"See? You don't like it any more than they do." I said pointedly, secretly glad my powers had chosen that moment to illustrate my point. "I just wish you all wouldn't be such backstabbers about it. I hate backstabbers more than anything, and if you have to wait until you think I'm asleep to say something, you shouldn't mind going out of my earshot before saying it." I thought out loud, knowing that he could get it directly from my mind, so I may as well let him hear it physically.

"It is not like that, Chi." He tried to reassure me. 

"With all due respect sir, put a sock in it." I said, standing up and throwing away my empty yogurt container. "I'm going now." 

As I left, Xavier almost asked where I was going. His mistake was to assume that I was intending not to leave the mansion. 

I, however, wanted to go somewhere that I could be entirely a stranger to everyone, and this was not the place. 

Thus, I borrowed one of the many vehicles from the garage, ignoring the fact that I didn't have my drivers license yet. 

And I drove off in to the morning. 

***********************************************************************

_Bzzzt!_

"Ouch!" A nearby woman cried. She had been walking peacefully with her boyfriend, until my powers got her. 

_Another couple destroyed by me..._ I nearly chuckled as I watched the woman ask her boyfriend what that was, leading to an argument between them. But I sighed instead. I was sitting at an arcade in the mall, and the recent outburst of electrical energy had caused the video games to go dead. 

"And I had been doing so well too..." I sighed again and quietly made my way out of the arcade. In fact, I didn't stop with leaving the arcade. I left the mall, walking out to the parking lot to look for the car I had borrowed.

However, the car had different plans in mind. It had been stolen, and I couldn't find it anywhere. I sighed again. 

"Stolen. Just great." I began to wonder what I should do now when...

_Bzzzt!_

The spark started the engines of all the nearby cars, causing them to rev in place.

"_There can be only one!_" I cried at the top of my lungs, raising my arm high in to the air. A moment later, the cars died, and I felt terribly awkward standing there like that. 

"Oh well. Guess my _Highlander_ days are over." I shrugged, then said, "You're certainly active today, aren't you?" 

I had been speaking to my powers, which were fickle as ever. They didn't respond. Not that they ever spoke to me, but I sometimes felt better scolding them than receiving a scolding for what they did. 

"Not that I'm ever scolded for not having any control..." I mumbled to myself as I walked slowly down the row of cars. 

There was a light footstep behind me, and an accented male voice said "I can help you with that, you know." 

I immediately turned, expecting to see some muggers or something, but instead, I saw Magneto wearing a fine gray suit, smiling at me. 

Of course, I knew right away that it was Magneto, since I had been a big X-men fan before the world somehow twisted up and I had become a student at the Xavier Institute. 

But my mouth fell open, and I went "Huh?"

He came closer to me. 

"Are you not Chi, a recent addition to the Xavier Institute, the one gifted with extraordinary electrical abilities?" He asked in an almost charming manner. 

"Yeah... What's it to you?" I asked, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"I desire for you to join forces with me." He stated in a soft tone. 

"So..." I paused for a long moment, trying to think of what to say next. "Oh, I get it. Your magnetism and my electrical abilities are kind of alike. So you want..." I paused again, thinking hard. "Me to be your minion?" 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Magneto cleared his throat. 

"Minion is not the term I would choose. It is more of a..." He paused, looking for the right word. 

"Lackey? Subordinate? Flunkey? Follower?" I paused also. "Assistant?"

"Yes, that's it. Assistant." He smiled deceptively. 

"You know, you're actually kind of creepy when you're persuading minions..." I frowned. "Still, you always have been one of my favorite characters." I mumbled to myself for a long moment before giving my decision. "Let me think about it a little bit. I need to consult Chu." I nodded decisively. Then I remembered. "Oh wait, my car got stolen." 

There was another long moment of silence, before I decided what I should do from here. 

"Okay, sure. I'll join you, and be the very best minion ever!" I paused. "Except for maybe Starrie, but she doesn't exist because I made her up for fanfics... Come to think of it, this feels an awful lot like a fanfic... But it's been like that since I got my powers!" I smiled. 

***********************************************************************

But surely, if you've read any of my other stories, you _know_ that I'm so obsessive with Magneto! Besides, it's hard for a story to go along without the bad guy's perspective! If you don't know what they're doing, it's not as much fun! ^_^; Really! Anyhoo, review if you liked it! If not... Well, DON'T! ^_^ Luv ya all! 


	2. Unlikely and uneasy: the alliance

Chapter Two: Unlikely and uneasy: the alliance

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But please don't steal me. Or Chu. I'm sure you're more creative than that. 

Notes: No, I don't hate Toad... He just happens to be an easy target for lame jokes. So, nothing personal... 

Oh, and Chu is also doing this story. She titled it "Self insertion" (or so she thinks) and to find it, do a search for the author "Pistachio Torte"... Good hunting! ^_^ \/ 

***********************************************************************

I was completely surprised when Magneto took me in to a helicopter that was parked in a near by park.

"Uhmm..." I slowed my pace. "Not to be critical, sir, but..."

Magneto turned and looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, for one, can't you fly? Two, do you think you could have found a less legal place to park that thing? Three, is it really such a great idea for me, the Walking Static Charge, to be in the air, depending on something technological to support me?"

"Do not concern yourself with such things." He said simply, and I allowed him to help me step up in to the helicopter. 

"I've never ridden in one of these before." I commented, settling in to one of the seats and strapping on a seatbelt. I looked to the pilots seat, and saw a man wearing an official-looking uniform sitting there. "Hi, Mystique." I said with a big smile. 

She looked back at me with surprise, dropping the disguise. She had been about to ask me something, when Magneto silenced her with a gesture. With a nod, she turned back to the controls. 

The engine started, and we began to lift off the ground. I was indeed, very nervous about this. As stated, I had never ridden in one of these before, and besides that, I was concerned about my powers short-circuiting the machinery. 

I glanced worriedly over to Magneto, who seemed to be completely relaxed, with his eyes closed. 

_Oh yeah. He's MAGNETO. If I wreck the helicopter, he can stop it before we crash and die, right?_ I thought to myself. I felt much more reassured now, and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as well. 

_Chi? Chi, are you there?_ I heard Xavier's voice in my head. Needless to say, I was startled.

_Of course I'm here. I'm obviously not at **YOUR** place._ I snapped mentally. 

_Have you truly decided to join with Magneto?_ He asked quietly.

_Well DUH!_ I exclaimed. _You losers treated me like dirt. Think about it for a minute! Even YOU, the guy in charge, avoided me like the plague. What kind of example do you think that set for your minions?! _I was really getting angry now. _And I am absolutely thrilled to be leaving you losers. Wait, I need a better word to call you. ....... Hypocrites. Yeah. You say you're all so great for the poor mutants who can't fit in anywhere, but when one who happens to have an uncontrollable power comes along, you treat her the same as humans would react!!!_ As stated, I was getting really upset, and expecting my powers to start frying things randomly. Which would be bad. 

_Chi, no, that is not— _He tried to speak, but I interrupted him.

_As stated, sir, put a sock in it._ I opened my eyes again, turning to Magneto. 

"Ne, Magneto-sama, may I barrow your helmet?" I asked, not even pausing to think that it may not be on the helicopter. He looked at me with an expressionless face. "Please? I'm tired of listening to Xavier nag me." 

A look of understanding came across his face, and a soda can floated up from the cockpit. 

_Oh. I guess he left his at home._ I thought to myself as the can stretched itself out over my skull, pressing my hair down. 

"Hahaha! Now you can't get me, Xavier!" I exclaimed. "Thank you Magneto-sama! You're the best!" I grinned hugely. 

_Why in the WORLD does this work to keep psychics out?_ I wondered as the ride progressed. _I mean, think about it, it's just foil, pretty much. Come to think of it, it's sticky from the pop. I'll have to wash my hair. Was this Mystique's pop can?_ I wondered, perfectly content to keep my thoughts to myself. After all, now that Xavier couldn't hear them, I didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. 

Ahh, I knew I was going to like this. 

***********************************************************************

After a while (I really had NO idea how long it took), we reached an island that appeared to be entirely constructed of a rocky crag.

"Oh, Genosha." I smiled to myself on the in-joke. As stated, I had no idea where in the world we were. We landed, and Magneto led me in to the fortress. 

I really wanted to exclaim how cool it was, but Magneto had the aura of someone who was immensely superior to anything, and I didn't want to upset that. We met Sabertooth in hallway. As he walked by, he kept looking at me funny. I made a face at him, until I realized that he was staring because of the pop can on my head. I imagined how it must look, with the "coke" logo stretched out across the surface. I was trying really hard not to laugh, so instead, I choked and started coughing. We had stopped walking, and Magneto was looking at me with a slightly perplexed expression. A moment later, the pop can removed itself from my head. I looked up at Magneto, who was crumpling it up. I was trying to catch my breath, looking up to him for an explanation. 

"It is no longer needed." He stated. 

"Oh." I stood up, having recovered from my choking. "Hi, Sabertooth! How goes it?" I greeted him casually. 

He growled at me, and began to leave, but was stopped by a pair of dogtags that hung around his neck. I recognized them to be Wolverine's. 

"I shall speak with you later." Magneto said to Sabertooth, then released him. Sabertooth didn't make a noise; he just left. 

"No infighting, huh?" I asked as we continued down the hall.

"I will not tolerate poor behavior toward you." He stated. At that point, I should have figured out that I as only valuable for my powers, but I was too busy being pleased that he seemed to actually _want_ me to be on his team. 

A short while later, we came across Toad in the hallway. 

"Toad, would you take Chi to her room?" Magneto asked, though it was not a question; it was a command. Of that, there was no question. Toad nodded, and turned down a different corridor. 

"But—" I protested.

"Go with him. I have business to attend to." Magneto said gently, but there was still no mistaking that it was a command. 

"Okay..." I sighed, and took off after Toad.

"Yo, MORTIMER! Wait up!" I yelled, rushing down the hall after him. He looked back at me as though I were completely insane.

"Oh, it is Todd then?" I asked, catching up. 

"Is _what_ Todd?" He asked as he started walking again. 

"Your name." I smiled. Anyone who had watch X-Men: Evolution thought that his name was Todd, which seemed to me to be only a strange rendition of "TOAD" anyways, but according to the comics, his real name was Mortimer. 

"You don't need to know my name!" He snapped. 

I laughed out loud once that sunk it. He had snapped at me, but it didn't involve eating a fly. 

There was a long time of silence as we walked around, and I suspected that Toad really didn't know where we were going either. 

"So, why are you here?" He asked, deciding to break the silence.

"Oh, _that_?" 

__

Bzzt!

"That's why." I explained. "I used to be a student of Xavier's, but they all hated me. So, I came here." 

He seemed to be a little bit dizzy from the shock, but didn't seem to mind too much. 

"Well yeah, In Evolution, he likes _Wanda_, for crying out loud. He must like pain." I mumbled to myself. 

"Here it is." Toad stopped suddenly in front of a doorway. 

"Oh. So this is my room?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. Thanks for bringing me here." I smiled. 

He nodded again, and hopped off. I guessed that the actually _walking_ with me had been too much for him. I inspected the door. It was made out of a plain, dark wood, set in the stone in such a way that I wondered how in the world it was attached. 

Taking a gulp of air, I bravely opened the door, and stepped in to the room. 

I was actually surprised to see the room. I had somehow been expecting something like a dungeon, but I was quite pleased by what I saw. 

The wall was a smooth concrete that had been covered with a pale blue paint, reminding me of the home I had left to go to the Xavier institute. The floor was covered in a fuzzy black white carpet, on which I was most pleased to take off my shoes and run my toes through the fuzzy feeling. 

There was a full-sized bed in one corner that had a set of lovely dark blue bedding spread across it. The blankets had a pattern of stars in the sky on it, and the pillows had different phases of the moon decorating them. Beside the bed was bookshelf that was huge, but empty. I could remedy that quickly enough, if Magneto would let me buy manga too... In another corner, there was a desk and chair with a florescent light above it. 

On the wall opposite the door, there was a window that had dark blue curtains draped over it. I walked over to the window, and pulled the curtains open, to see a remarkable view of the ocean. 

"Hmm, it sure would hurt to fall from here." I mumbled to myself, glancing down to the rocks outside the round window. Next to the window, there was a dresser made out of dark oak wood, just as the desk had been. I opened it to see some black uniforms in the top drawer, but nothing in the other three drawers. Well, I could remedy that too. 

I moved to investigate the desk, which also had empty drawers. 

"I need to go shopping. And get some of my things back." I muttered, moving to investigate the door that was between the bookshelf and bed. I cautiously opened it, and found a bathroom. It was on the small side, having no bathtub, but it still had all the needed things; toilet, sink, cupboard with towels, shower, ect. This room was decorated with gold and white being the primary colors. 

"Yep, I'm definitely happy." I smiled, coming back to my room to flop out on the bed.

There was a hesitant knock on the door.

"NaaA?" I asked, as that had been my normal way to reply to people.

The door creaked open, and Toad stuck his head in. He was obviously wondering why _I_ got such a fancy room, but shook the thought off and came over to me. I had sat up by this point, wondering why he was here. He held out a handful of tissue paper, which I took. 

"Magneto said to give this to you." He stated, and watched while I opened it. There was a pair of bracelets that appeared to be made out of gold. I held them, wondering why he had given these to me. 

"He said it was to help with your powers." Toad explained. Nodding, I slipped them on to my wrists, one on each hand. Toad turned around to leave.

"Hey Toad!" I exclaimed. He turned back to look at me. "Let's go shopping!"

There was a moment of silence before I revised my thought. "No, I want to go get some of my stuff back from Xavier's place. Then we can go shopping." 

***********************************************************************

Coke can on my head! Fancy bedroom! Though I'm sure my room at Xavier's was nice too... Anyhoo, yep! Next time, look forward to Toad and I sneaking in to my room! ^_^ 


	3. A surefire plan that missed

Chapter Three: A sure-fire plan that missed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But don't steal Chi or Chu. We wouldn't like to be stolen very much.

In this chapter, I go to retrieve my stuffs. ^_^ Whoo-hoo!

***********************************************************************

At this point, I was sure Toad was wondering how I talked him in to this. 

"Now look, they aren't going to notice." I reasoned as we stood outside the gate of Xavier's school. "No one cares; if anything, they'll think that you're just the new kid. And people will go out of their way to avoid me, so you really aren't in any danger."

He was still entirely unsure, but he allowed me to grab his shirt and drag him through the gates. As we approached the building, it became evident to Toad that I was right; the people who had been playing soccer very suddenly changed the direction of their game to take them away from me, even though the ball was coming in my direction. 

I smiled. Normally, I would have yelled at them as they fled from me, but this time, I was simply too pleased. As we approached the building, Toad began to walk with more confidence, and I had released his shirt. We walked through the building without much confrontation; anyone who saw me coming abruptly changed their direction. As we walked past the cafeteria, I noticed that it was a complete wreck. At this, I smiled to myself. 

"Chu must have gotten in to another fight with Pyro." I commented. Toad looked at me questioningly, but said nothing. We walked right up to the bedroom that I shared with Chu without any incident. I immediately rushed over to my bookcase and started pulling out my favorite manga. "_Slayers, Yu-Gi-Oh, Mars, Sorcerer Hunters, _ect, ect, ect..." I mumbled as I pulled things off the shelf and handed them to Toad. 

"How are you expecting me to carry these?!" He demanded. 

"Because you're a big, strong, male." I answered with a happy smile. I noticed that his arms _were_ rather full, and things were going to start falling soon. "I'll find a few suitcases. You wait here." 

With that, I left the room.

***********************************************************************

"Suitcases, now where would suitcases be?" I wondered to myself. After all, all the mutants that came here brought some things in a suitcase, and they had to be around here _somewhere_. As a person I didn't recognize came down the hall, I waved, running up to her. 

"Hey! New kid! Where's your suitcase?" I asked sweetly. She was quite surprised, and after a moment, I actually recognized her to be Rouge. I guess the lack of white hair had thrown me off. 

"I didn't bring a suitcase." She answered with a faint accent. I looked disappointed and began to turn away. "But I think I saw Mr. Summers put some in that closet down the hall." 

"Thanks, Rouge!" I exclaimed with a big smile.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, quite startled. 

"Oh. Uh..." I paused, searching for some kind of excuse other than the fact that I watched the TV show. "Chu told me." I said decisively, hoping that Rouge had met Chu. 

"Oh!" I could almost see the realization coming on inside her head. "Does that mean you're... Chi?" 

"Yep. I guess you've heard everyone warn you to stay away from me, huh?" I wondered aloud. Rouge nodded, then looked horrified that she had agreed. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." I shrugged. "Now look, you better get to class, okay?" 

"Well... Dr. Grey won't like it if I'm late, huh?" She asked with a weak smile. 

"Exactly." I patted her on the shoulder. "Ya know, you're the first person besides Chu that's ever dared to have this long of a conversation with me. See ya." I waved, and walked off toward the closet that she had indicated. She waved a little, and also walked away.

"Rouge, huh?" I muttered to myself as I opened the closet door. "I guess you're okay." I smiled as I inspected the suitcases. "Jackpot!" I declared, then after a moment, I added, "The great life and death gamble!" And smiled at my own in-joke.

***********************************************************************

When I returned with several suitcases and backpacks, Toad was hanging from the ceiling. The manga I had pulled off the shelf were resting on Chu's bed, quite messily. 

"TOAD!" I yelled as I flung open the door. He was startled, and fell off the ceiling, landing on my former bed. 

"I always wanted to do that." I chuckled, setting the suitcases on the floor. "Get packing." 

***********************************************************************

It was somewhat even once I had finished packing; two suitcases were filled with manga, and two were filled with art supplies. One of the backpacks held my "personal" things, such as clothing, deodorant, shampoo, and so forth. I had a somewhat hard time deciding what to put in to the other backpack, but finally, I chose to take decorative things. 

"Plushie." I said, holding a stuffed Inuyasha toy (also called UFO plush toys) in front of Toad. 

"Plungie." He agreed. 

"P-l-u-s-h-i-e." I said again. "Honestly, you sound like my little sister." I mumbled, and packed Inuyasha in to the backpack. 

"Why are you bringing all this stuff?" He asked, watching as a picked some of my action figures to join Inu and my other plushies in the bag.

"Which part?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Those!" He exclaimed, pointing at the action figures. 

"To make my room more like home." I reasoned. "Just be glad Magneto-sama didn't give me a TV too." 

"Why's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"That." I pointed over to the huge bookshelf that was packed with anime tapes. He almost squealed, just thinking about it. "I may have made you bring that whole thing." I whispered. "Now, let's get going! I don't know when Chu will be back..." 

He was very quiet for the whole time I loaded him down with bags. I, being very fair-minded, carried half of them, since I really didn't want Toad carrying my suitcases with his tongue. After writing Chu a quick note, we set off. Thus, with a huge suitcase in each hand as well as a backpack on our backs, we left the room.

Sadly, the X-men didn't intend on letting me leave that easily. When we got to the entryway, Scott, Ororo, Jean, and Xavier were waiting there. 

"Where are you going?" Ororo asked.

"I'm eloping. Can't you tell?" I said in my "extreme sarcastic" voice. However, these people were entirely too serious, and began making various surprised noises. However, the most surprised noise came from Toad, who was standing beside me. 

"Can't you people take a joke?!!!" I exclaimed, glaring at them. 

"Chi, I don't think you should go with this guy." Scott said seriously. "He seems like a bad influence." 

"Hmm, Mr. Cyclops Summers, do you know something?" I asked, in the kind of quiet voice that shows when you are very angry indeed. "This is the first time any of you have dared to speak to me—with the exception of Xavier, for some absurd reason—face to face since I first got here." 

They were quiet, stunned. 

"Chi, that doesn't mean anything." Jean rolled her eyes, seeming to sigh. "You're overreacting." 

"I haven't begun to overreact!!" I exclaimed. Then after a moment I added, "Hm, double exclamation points." I shook my head. "Look, _Doctor_ Grey, if you want to be helpful to me, obliterate the fools who stand in my way." 

"Are you intent on leaving?" Xavier asked quietly.

"See for yourself, psychic." I stuck my tongue out at him. Xavier gestured to the others, who grudgingly moved away from the door. 

"Then go." He said, sighing. 

Very cautiously, we moved past them to the doorway, where I turned around. 

"May all your computers crash! Blue-eyes White Dragon, obliterate! White lightning!" I declared making a gesture much like a kamehameha wave, sending an electric blast in to a nearby power outlet. It exploded, and began to catch things on fire. 

"Run for it, Mortimer!" I declared gleefully, running furiously away from the mansion. 

"Did you have to do that?!!!" He demanded, hopping as well as he could with his hands full. 

"Yep!" I glanced behind us, and saw no immediate pursuit. "Keep running!"

***********************************************************************

Well, who ever said that stupidity wasn't fun? ^_^ That's all this really is, isn't it? Between my anime references, and my obvious lack of tangible storyline, I'm surprised anyone reads this! ^_^ Anyways, I hope to soon get things going, but I'm trying to keep the same pace as "Chu: insane mutant", which is the other half of the story... Read them both, okay? Love ya all! 


	4. Unintentional trip to FanficWorld

Chapter Four: Unintentional trip to Fanfic-World

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Don't steal us please.

Well, well. Chu and I got together last night and organized our storylines so that they actually go together somewhat! Whee! That means, read both of them! ^_^ (someday, I'll put an actual link to hers in here, then you won't have an excuse for no reading it! ^_^)

***********************************************************************

Once we safely arrived back in my bedroom, Toad was more than happy to drop my luggage and flee down the hallway before I made him do something else. 

"Thank you!" I yelled after him, then set about unpacking. 

I had just finished arranging my action figures on top of my dresser when my door opened. Sabertooth was standing there, holding the door open.

"Come with me." He said gruffly, barely above a growl. Quietly, I did as he said, wondering if Magneto had sent him or if he was kidnapping me for ransom money or something. I wondered such things as this during our whole trip through the base. We ended up in a chamber that was very far from my room, and very full of machinery. 

"Cool! What's this stuff?" I asked. Sabertooth growled, so I took it that he didn't know either. I saw Magneto admiring the machine as one may admire fine art. 

"Magneto-sama, it works! It really works!" I exclaimed, abandoning Sabertooth to rush over to him. "I fried the X-men's electrical system!" 

"So that is what you were doing when you disappeared with Toad." He commented in a tone that almost sounded droll. "He said that you possessed entirely too much luggage."

"Oh." I paused, realizing that that didn't sound like a very Toad-ish thing to say. "Paraphrasing, right. So what does this thing do?" 

"This machine is going to change the world as we know it." He stated. I heard some strange noises coming from the doorway, and turned to see Mystique dragging a guy along the floor.

"Gently, Mystique, gently. You mustn't damage the good senator before his time." Magneto reprimanded her, using the same droll tone he had used with me.

"I see where Anya gets it from..." I muttered to myself, making a reference to a series of fanfics that I wrote featuring Anya, Magneto's daughter. That thought caused me to completely space out and start writing fanfics in my head. "'The fault is not to be assigned to you!' She declared pointedly, slamming over a nearby minion. He sighed deeply, seeming to be weary with this. 'Please, let me be. You know not what you speak of.'" I began to speak my fanfics out loud, which earned me a strange glance from Magneto. I laughed nervously. "So what were you saying?" 

"About the machine." He said, seeming to remind himself that he was dealing with a child. 

"Yeah. You were saying how it was going to destroy the world and everything." I nodded, feeling awfully embarrassed to have slipped off in to Fanfic-World like that. And I hadn't even been trying. 

"This is the reason behind my desire to have you join forces with me." He said grandly as he began to escort me around the machine and explain technical stuff about it. I didn't listen to that very much; I am well known to be anti-techonologic. I mostly looked at it and spaced in to Fanfic-World again, but I managed to come back when I heard him say, "...your spark shall be the beginning of all this." 

"Huh?" I asked, suddenly regretting that I hadn't been paying attention. Again.

"Once you generate sufficient electrical energy for this machine to begin its work, it shall draw on my power to restructure the DNA of any human nearby." He explained as though I hadn't even said anything. "Of course, it does nothing to those who have already attained _Homo Superior_ status, as we have." 

"Oh I just remembered!" I blurted, stopping in my tracks. 

"What is it?" He asked, somewhat perplexed by my sudden outburst. 

"I went clear back to Xaviers and I didn't even get my Pocky! Baka!" I smacked my forehead. "I can't believe that. I brought my manga, screentones and even action figures, but I forgot my munchies!! Auug!"

It was quite clear that Magneto had NO idea what I was talking about, and was not even entirely sure how to handle the situation. 

"I have some other business to attend to. Would you mind assisting Toad in his current duties?" He asked, deciding that it would be a good way to keep me out of trouble for a while.

"Current duties?" I mused. 

***********************************************************************

Why does he put up with me? %^_^% My reasoning is that since Magneto hangs out with Sabertooth and Toad, I can't be _that_ much worse! ^_^ Review if you like! If you don't like, don't review! ^_^ Simple, huh?


	5. Toad Eats a Bird

Chapter Five: Toad Eats a Bird

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Out of curiosity, do I need to put these in front of every single chapter, or just at the beginning of each story?

So, here we are. Finally posting again. -_-; I've actually had these three chapters on my computer for a while, it's just that I haven't had enough time to get them up... Thank you to my reviewers! ^_^ Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

"So. These are current duties." I stated, sitting across from Toad in front of what appeared to be a prison cell. "Who's the guy?"

"Senator Kelly." A weak voice that certainly didn't belong to Toad answered me. I looked up from the sketchbook I had on my lap to see that the prisoner, now named to be Senator Kelly, was awake. 

"Oh." I said. As I turned my attention back to the sketchbook, I heard a nasty snapping noise. When I glanced up, Toad was chewing on a mouthful of feathers that had formerly been a bird. 

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww..." I whined, closing the sketchbook. "You're gross, Toad. I'm leaving, since I don't even _want_ to think of where that bird had been. Bye." I stood up and wandered away, somehow winding up in the room with the giant machine. 

"So. What's in here?" I asked out loud. No one, or rather, nothing, answered me. "That much, huh?" 

As I wandered around the room, looking at the machinery, I noticed something that appeared to be a computer. 

"I haven't checked my e-mail in so long!" I exclaimed, pulling out the chair and sitting down in front of the computer. It had in incredibly fast internet connection, so when I clicked on something, it came up instantaneously. At that moment, I had the great idea to inform Chu that I was here now. Smiling wickedly, I composed an e-mail that went something like this:

Subject: You Poor Fool

Text:Yo, Chu!

Hey! I joined up with Magneto, and let me tell you, it is SO much nicer over here! Sure, all the other minions hate me, but there's less they can do about it! ^_^ Magneto-sama made these weird bracelets for me that help me control my powers, {which is why I can e-mail you ^_^} and it... Is simply a lot nicer here! You should consider joining us. Well, gotta run. Mystique says I'm not supposed to abuse—er, _use_ the computer for my personal use. Hah, like she can stop me.

~Chi

P.S. Tell Xavier what I said. ^_^

With a large grin, I clicked "send", and moved on to the rest of my e-mail. I had actually been making up the part about Mystique yelling at me, because if she really _had_ been getting after me, I probably wouldn't still be online...

"'So why did you want to be a shapeshifter? They're hated in some parts of the world.'" I quoted, smiling as I finished up my e-mail. I had a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach as I remembered that by the time Chu got this e-mail, she would _probably_ have noticed that I had "borrowed" her manga... Oops...

***********************************************************************

Luckily, I had just been finishing up when I heard some footsteps coming. Nevertheless, I panicked, and hit a whole bunch of buttons in an effort to make the screen look like it had been when I found it. When the screen read "system configuration error", I decided just to turn off the screen and leave it alone. I hit the screen-off-button-thingie, and started to dash across the room. When I had gotten about three steps away from the computer, Magneto entered with the full brotherhood following. 

_AAH! Did they all come to get me?!!!_ I thought, panicked, looking around for some kind of diversion. They continued to approach, and I resorted to my last resort.

"Crouch of the Wild Tiger!" I shouted, then fell in a bow at Magneto's feet. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry!_" Then, for good measure, I added, "**_I DIDN'T DO IT!!!_**" 

"If you didn't do it, then why are you sorry?" Mystique asked, looking down at me coldly. 

"Uh---" _Does that mean they would have actually believed me if I just said "I didn't do it?" Wow, these people are gullible!_ "Hey, is that Senator Kelly?" I asked, suddenly changing the topic as I noticed Senator Kelly being drug behind the procession in a metal chair. 

"Indeed." Magneto replied, leading the procession around me. 

"Cool! What are we gonna do to him?" I asked, bounding to my feet and skipping alongside Magneto. 

"This shall be the inauguration of the instrument that shall revolutionize the world as we know it." Magneto announced grandly.

"Oh." I said again. That earned me some glares from the other members of the Brotherhood. "So, where do I sit?" I asked. 

Once I was shown where I was aiming at, I began my awe-inspiring quote.

"For your evil actions, I'll make you pay! Ribbon Strawberry Check!!" I directed a burst of electrical energy in to the sphere.

The last thing I saw was the room spinning around. I wondered what I would land on.

***********************************************************************

Note the Ranma ½ reference... Do I make too many references? But it would be boring without them! And the Tokyo Mew Mew reference... ^_^ Hee hee, I love it! See you next time!


	6. Vending Machine Mania

Chapter 6: Vending machine mania!

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything. Except me and Chu. ^_^

So, chapter 6! How exciting! Soon, another OC will be joining us! ^_^ Not in this chapter, though... Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

"Fanfiction.net!" I exclaimed, sitting up in bed. First of all, that in itself was weird. Normally, when I wake up, my first instinct is to roll over and go back to sleep. I quickly surveyed the room, trying to figure out where I was. 

"Okay, so, I remember joining Magneto, and wandering around the hideout, and messing up the computer system... Then what happened?" I mumbled to myself. Then I slowly remembered using a quote from Tokyo Mew Mew to zap the machine... And all went black. 

"Huh." I muttered, checking to make sure that I hadn't broken anything, then stood up and wandered out of my room, ready for breakfast. 

***********************************************************************

After wandering around for a while, I came across Sabertooth. 

"Hey, where's the kitchen? I'm hungry." I asked. He growled. 

"No time for that." He growled again, and threw me over his shoulder. 

"Hey! What are you doing to me? Hayama, don't do this to me! I'll overcome you with my Komawari theater technique! Hey! Hey! Hey!" I protested the whole time he carried me down the hallway.

***********************************************************************

"Oh. A mission." I mumbled, sitting in the helicopter between Toad and Sabertooth. I was r-e-a-l-l-y hungry, since I hadn't eaten anything since my yogurt back at Xavier's mansion... And I truly had no idea how many days it had been since then. Had it been days? For all I knew, it had been weeks. Time seemed to slow down, as I was getting hungrier and hungrier... 

"Am I right... Or am I wrong..." I sang to myself, then after a thoughtful pause, I added, "Is it here that I belong...?"

***********************************************************************

When we landed, we were at what appeared to be a train station. Magneto was the first one to exit the helicopter, and I the one right after him. Unfortunately, I, being eve-graceful, tripped on a step and toppled over. I didn't have enough energy to catch myself, so I simply fell on to Magneto's back.

"Hello." I said dully when he turned and caught me. "I think I'm about to die..." 

"Toad, do something with her." Magneto commanded, handing my fallen body to Toad. He seemed rather surprised. Huh. I guess he wasn't used to females passing out at him. I didn't know why not... 

"Awwww..." I could have sworn I heard Toad whine when he took me from Magneto. 

"Vending machine..." I rasped as the others walked away from us. "Take me to a... vending... machine... O-ne-gai..." 

"Fine, fine, a vending machine!" Toad grumbled as he hoisted me over his shoulder. "$^^# *&$) ^@#*% !@#% @&#^*!@ ^$()&(^ %)*#&^..." 

***********************************************************************

I was entirely too thrilled when we got inside the train station and found a vending machine. The minute Toad set me down, I ran over to it. 

"FOOOOOOOD!" I drooled on the glass, then pounding on it with my fist. "OPEN!!!" 

Toad, seeming very anxious to get away from me, smashed in the glass, and walked away disgustedly. 

I didn't notice him leaving; I was too busy grabbing things out of the vending machine. Being very sensible, I sat down and ate some Pop Tarts and crackers so I would have some actual energy. After that, I enjoyed a few candy bars. Once I actually slowed down enough, I realized that I was ready to pop. 

"Oops... Ate too fast..." I groaned. "I wonder where Magneto-sama went?" I wondered out loud. I heard something that sounded suspiciously like Cyclops blasting through the ceiling and decided it would be very good for me to find Magneto-sama again. At least then I would be safe. 

But still, I couldn't leave all this candy...

***********************************************************************

So, with my arms loaded down with candy, I made my way down a hall that had already been abandoned by people fleeing from the fight. I was obviously very pleased with myself, until I heard a voice behind me. 

"Chi!" 

I jumped, whirling around. 

"Chu!" I yelped guiltily. I was panicked. Surly she had noticed by now that I had "creatively borrowed" her manga...

But she didn't seem to know that. 

"Why do you sound so suspicious?" She paused for a minute. "Did you steal that candy?" 

"Well, I sure didn't BUY it!" I smiled, happy to change the subject. "Toad smashed the machine in!" 

"Just like Valgarv!" She exclaimed, making a reference to a fanfic I had written. 

"Yeah." I heard another loud blast. "Look, I gotta go find Magneto-sama. Here, take this..." I fumbled around my pile of candy for a moment. "Rollo." I handed her a Rollo, naturally, then turned around. "Bye."

She seemed quite happy that I had given her candy, and didn't say anything else as I slunk outside. Some cops had surrounded Magneto and his minions, and seemed to be being threatened by their own guns. 

"Excuse me, guys." I walked through the cops, who were staring at me with horror. I don't know if the horror was at the fact that they were being threatened by their own weaponry or the fact that I was so calmly walking toward the source of the threat. 

As I walked up, Sabertooth turned to Magneto and put a hand on his neck threateningly.

"That's enough, Eric." Sabertooth said softly. 

"HEEEEY!" I stormed over to them. "**_HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS MAGNETO-SAMA ON A FIRST NAME BASIS, YOU SCUM!!!_**" 

"Let the cops go." Toad agreed, also in a quiet tone. 

"Traitors! Don't worry, Magneto-sama, I'll kill 'em!" I exclaimed. I was indeed very angry, to the point of squishing my candy cars. He glanced at me, making a gesture that seemed to mean I should be quiet. 

"Why not come out where I can see you, Charles?" He asked hoarsely. 

"What do you want her for?" Sabertooth asked, tightening his grip on Magneto's throat. 

"**XAVIER, YOU'RE CHEATING!!!!**" I yelled, making a wild guess at where Xavier might be. I wound up glaring at a bush which had been planting for decorative purposes. "**PLAY FIAIR, MR. _SUPPOSED_ NICE GUY!!!**"

"What's the matter, Charles?" Magneto tapped the side of his helmet. "Can't read my mind? What now?"

"CONTRACTIONS! AUUG!" I looked wildly back to Magneto. "Don't you know that you're supposed to be a flowery enough guy to use the whole word? You know, cannot for can't, and will not for won't, although I don't understand how that's a legitimate contraction..." 

As always, I was ignored. 

"The girl. What do you want her for?" Xavier asked through Sabertooth, then added as an afterthought, "Not Chi." 

"Well thank you _so much_ for clearing that up!" I glared at the bush again, although I knew Xavier probably wasn't really in there. 

"To save the girl, you will have to kill me. And what will that accomplish, Charles? You will let these humans have their way, and they will have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead." Magneto seemed to shake his head, though he was unable to. 

"You tell him, Magneto-sama!" I growled with a vengeance. 

"It's not going to be that way." Xavier replied through Sabertooth. 

"Then kill me and find out." Magneto challenged him. Several awkward moments passed in dead silence. Dead silence. I hoped that Magneto wasn't going to be dead soon. That would have been... Disastrous. 

"I won't let him do that!" I declared, then began a chant that any good _Slayers_ fan would recognize. "_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows..._" I took a dramatic breath, as everyone stared at me, wondering what in the world I was doing. "_...buried in the stream of time is where you power grows._" I glared at the bush again. "_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand._" I paused for a moment, trying to remember the next line. Oh, Arcanum would be so ashamed to see that I was struggling like this! "_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! **DRAGON SLAVE!!!!**_" 

With a great final gesture, there was a great BIG explosion of electrical energy detonated. It would never be as devastating as one of Lina's Dragon Slave-s of course, but _I_ thought it was pretty good...

Magneto was completely unaffected by the shock, and Sabertooth and Toad seemed to be released from Xavier's mind control. It was then that I noticed that Sabertooth was carrying a bag. A rather big bag. 

"A body bag?" I mused as Sabertooth released Magneto's throat. 

"Feeling a little used?" Magneto commented to Sabertooth in an almost sarcastic tone. At that moment, out helicopter appeared overhead. After making a wide arc, it landed beside us. We climbed in to it, and I stuck my tongue out at the bush.

"Goodbye, Charles." Magneto said softly, having no doubt that Xavier could hear him. 

"And your little dog too!" I laughed as we took off. Not only was I lacking on sleep, I was on a sugar high. What a bad combination.

***********************************************************************

Wa~! A long chapter! Aren't you happy? ^_^ Review, and I bet I'll do another chapter sooner! ^_^\/


	7. Missing Chocolate

Chapter seven: Missing Chocolate 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

I was watching the movie last night, and noticed that I made a small error with the last chapter... It was Toad carrying the body bag, not Sabertooth. Oops. My mistake, minasan, please forgive me.

***********************************************************************

When we got back to the base, everyone else who had been riding in the helicopter was thoroughly annoyed with me. Boy. Just because you ramble nonstop about things for no particular reason, they get mad. 

"'...And I'll make all the elves shave their heads and then tie the hair around the pillars in Moria, so the dwarves will trip all the time...'" I quoted from a Lord of the Rings fanfic I had read. "Hey, I wonder if that person has updated that story yet?" 

I looked around the faces that were increasingly unfriendly. 

"Get out of the helicopter." Magneto said in a tight voice. 

"You're blocking the door." Toad added. 

"WHAaaAT? Are you throwing me out to plummet in to the depths of the ocean and die? How cruel, Magneto-sama, how cruel!" I complained. "But, if that is your wish, then I shall do my very best to fulfill it! Peace out, man!" I cried as I flung the helicopter door open and leapt out...

...And landed on a nice, stone floor that wasn't 3 feet down.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, rolling on the floor. Once I sat up, I looked over to the others who were getting off of the helicopter in a leisurely manner. "How long have we been parked?"

"Long before you started rambling about elves and hair." Mystique growled. 

"And you were sitting in front of the door." Toad added, glaring at me as he walked by. Sabertooth growled and walked past my, still carrying the body bag. 

"Do you hate me too, Magneto-sama?" I asked, looking up tearfully at him. Not that I was in tears for any reason; it was purely a dramatic effect, and it made sense when you were low on sleep and any kind of nutrition. He knelt beside me.

"Chi, go and get some sleep."

"Oh. Okay." I sniffled, choked and started coughing. But eventually, I made my way back to my room. 

"Maybe I'm getting the hang of this bad guy thing after all..." I murmured as I fell. I'm sure that I landed on my bed, but I didn't feel the impact.

***********************************************************************

After a while, I woke up enough to change in to my pajamas and get under the blankets. After that, though, I slept for a long time.

***********************************************************************

When I came to consciousness once more, I was very well rested. That in itself was amazing. Once I had showered and changed in to clean clothes, I was feeling incredibly good. Incidentally, I had dressed in one of the black uniforms that were in my drawer. There was no real reason, but I thought it made me look mysterious and cool. As always, my dark blonde hair frizzed out, but I actually managed to get a scrunchie around it, so I was pleased. The black of the uniform really brought out the blue of my eyes, though I personally thought of them as being "eye colored", unable to find a definition that fit them exactly... Uh, anyways, I was happy with it...

"The X-men never let me have my own uniform." I commented to my array of action figures that I had set up on my dresser. They, of course, didn't respond. "Awww, you guys are sooo cute!" I smiled at them, then blew them a kiss as I walked out of the room. I wanted breakfast.

***********************************************************************

At least, I thought it was breakfast that I wanted. I didn't really know, since I had no comprehension of time whatsoever. In either event, I found the kitchen, which was remarkably well stocked. I soon settled down with a bowl of Post Blueberry Morning, one of my favorite cereals.

If ever there was a happy mutant in the world, I was that mutant. 

That is, until a realization came to me. 

"Hey! I left my candy in the helicopter!" 

So naturally, I went to get it.

***********************************************************************

It truly was an awful coincidence. I had climbed in to the helicopter and started looking for my candy long before anyone else was even near it. The candy had gotten shoved very far back under the seats, so naturally, that's where I was—half under the seat—when I heard the engines of the helicopter starting up. 

Then some people—presumable Magneto and the Brotherhood—got in to ride in the helicopter. Some big oaf sat on the seat that I was under, quite effectively trapping me there with his legs. 

For a long moment, I wondered what to do. If they were going anywhere important, they would have told me, right? 

"Where's Chi?" I heard Toad ask. "Didn't you say we needed her?" 

"Mystique has gone to fetch her." Magneto answered. "And yes, it is imperative what she is with us for this task." 

Sabertooth grunted, and it almost sounded like he said "wish she was dead.", but maybe I was imagining things...

"By the way, I found something weird in the computer system this morning." Toad said. I, who had been unwrapping a candy bar, froze in fear. Was he talking about the computer I crashed? His next sentence confirmed my fears. "It kept saying 'system configuration error'." 

"Is that so." Magneto seemed troubled. "That computer is a part of the mutation machine. If there were an error..." 

_Then Chi is in a lot of trouble!_ I thought desperately, hoping that nothing bad had happened from me playing with the computer... Like Senator Kelly melting because his DNA wasn't altered correctly or something... 

I heard a door open, and Mystique's displeased voice followed. 

"I can't find her."

There was a pause, during which Toad must have sniffed the air. 

"Do you smell chocolate?" 

There was another long silence during which my candy wrapper crinkled nervously. Sabertooth moved his legs, and I fell out from under his seat, candy bar in hand. 

"Uh... Hi?" I said nervously. Were they going to be upset with me? "I was looking for my candy?" 

Mystique looked disgusted at me, and got in to the pilots seat. 

"So, where are we going?" I asked, nervously getting in to an actual seat.

***********************************************************************

Oh no! So it was, in fact, _my_ fault that Senator Kelly died! Oops! But presumably, Toad fixed the system configuration error, so in theory, it should work next time... Look forward to next time! ^_^ \/


	8. Sudden drama and Rogue hates me!

Chapter Eight: Sudden drama and I don't blame Rogue for hating me...

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Wa~! There's not much movie left for me to do! But please enjoy this part!

***********************************************************************

We didn't ride the helicopter all the way to wherever we were going. In fact, I really didn't notice anything until I found myself sitting on a boat across from Rogue, who looked very distressed for some reason. Parenthetically, the DNA machine was riding in the boat with us.

"So. What are you doing here?" I asked Rogue, evidently not grasping the situation at all.

"I was kidnapped!" She sobbed, bursting out in tears. 

"Woah... The one time in my life I try to make small talk, and it makes people cry... It's no wonder I don't do it more often..." I said to myself. Eventually, Magneto came in, talked with Rogue for a while, during which I learned that Rogue was going to die. Oopsie. 

**********************************************************************

Eventually, I found myself at the very top of the Statue of Liberty. I had actually never seen it in my life before, being from the west coast, but it was rather impressive...

"I can see the stars!" I declared, looking up to the sky. "And fireworks! A bunch of _baka _humans are setting off fireworks! Ah, they must be celebrating their upcoming mutation!" 

"Perhaps, Chi." Magneto turned to me after issuing orders to the other minions. "You must begin to gather up enough electrical energy to power the machine."

"Gotcha!" I saluted him, then he left with the others. Rogue was now handcuffed in the machine, but I didn't pay much attention to her. I was too busy noticing that my powers were somewhat tapped out from the Dragon Slave I casted a few chapters ago. 

"Why are you helping him?!" Rogue demanded, in tears again. I turned to her. I really did feel bad, but I wasn't about to go against what Magneto-sama wanted...

"'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few... Or the one.'" I smiled. "I quoted Spock! Hee hee hee!" 

She looked at me like I had lost my mind, and I felt myself become serious. 

"Now look. I stand by Magneto-sama to the bitter end because he was the first person besides Chu that has dared to be around me since I got my powers. That means a lot to me. It's kind of like you and Logan... Though I wouldn't go to that extent." I paused for a moment. "And besides, I _adore_ pathetically devoted men!!" 

"Devoted?" Rogue looked quite perplexed. "To what?"

"To his wife! You see, even though she's been 'dead' for so long, he still—" I paused, coming back to reality. "Oh never mind. You haven't watched the series, so you don't know what I'm talking about. So I'll put it this way: he's devoted to what he thinks is right."

This didn't make Rogue feel any better, so I had another brilliant idea. 

"You don't want to die without something yummy, right?" I pulled out a candy bar that I had stuck in a well-concealed pocket. "Here. Have a Snickers." I set down the candy bar beside her. "It's a little squished, but I think it's okay..."

She still didn't seem to be any happier. 

"Look, wouldn't you rather die with a nice chocolate-y taste in your mouth?" I paused momentarily. Rogue was crying again. "See, when I try and make people feel batter, they just feel worse..." I mumbled to myself as I turned away and began to do as Magneto-sama had told me. It really helped when a sudden lightning storm came up, so I assumed that Storm was around here somewhere...

***********************************************************************

Eventually, Magneto came up to the machine, and quickly commanded that I activate it. 

"From the despair of Rogue's heart, I commit to thee this blast!" I made another big kamehameha-like move and yelled "SHI SHI HOKODAN!!"

Again, my power poured out from me, and everything turned black...

***********************************************************************

When I came to, the movie was over, and I was back the Xavier's. 

I dimly recognized the room that Chu and I shared... And noticed the huge gap in the bookshelf that happened to be there because I took manga away. 

"Chu's gonna be mad... Shouldn't I be in the infirmary?" I wondered quietly. 

_Chi, are you up to coming to my office?_ I heard Xavier ask. 

_I don't wanna._ I replied. After a moment, I added, _Did you kidnap me? What happened to Magneto-sama?!!!_

_If you will come to my office, it will be explained._ He said simply, and severed the connection. 

***********************************************************************

So, that's it! Please see the epilogue! 


	9. Epilogue

Chapter Epilogue: What thus happened

Yay! Happy doughnuts get a happy ending!

***********************************************************************

Once I made it up to Xavier's office, he calmly explained to me what had happened. 

"So you did kidnap me... And Magneto-sama's in _jail?!_" I was severely depressed by this development. "Why didn't you bring him here too?!" 

Xavier ignored my question, and spoke to someone psychically. "Chu has been very anxious to see you again." He commented. 

"Chu?!!! Auug, NO!!!" But it was too late. The door burst open, and Chu bounded in. 

"CHI!!! YOU LEFT MY MANGA AT MAGNETO'S HIDEOUT!!" She exclaimed shrilly, dashing over to me.

"So... Go back and get it?" I replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, go back and get it, Chi!" She agreed sharply. 

"I will, just as soon as I can break out of here... Then I have to break Magneto-sama out of jail..." I muttered. I don't know if Xavier didn't hear me, or chose to ignore that statement.

"There's someone else you know who has been waiting for you to return..." Xavier commented. "Dil, come out from behind the door." 

I turned to look at the door, where a very familiar face was coming out...

"DIL!" I exclaimed. "You finally turned mutant too?" He was someone that I had known before I mutated, and as a matter of fact, we were working on drawing a manga together.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

"What's your power?" I asked, feeling my wrists to be sure that the bracelets Magneto-sama had given me were still there. 

"Guess." He smiled again, and his skin began to turn blue.

"AUUG! DIL'S SUFFOCATING! Quick, Chu, give him CPR!" I exclaimed. I was not noted for being the brightest apple in the bin, after all. 

"No..." He seemed disappointed, then seemed to think of a more obvious clue. His skin turned back to normal, but a triangle appeared on the left side of his face.

"Constantius... Delta... 'To change...'" Then it clicked. "You're a **_shapeshifter?!!_**" 

The delta disappeared, and he smiled with a nod. 

"Wait a sec... Constantius, delta, manga... YOU OWE ME THE SCRIPT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!" 

"Oops, nope! I have to get to class!" He exclaimed, and Chu quickly agreed. They both rushed out the door, and I followed them.

"GET BACK HERE!! Class, my foot! Since when do you care?! Give me the scri-i-i-i-pt!"

Thus all was happy. Until X2 was released, anyways. 

***********************************************************************

Thus we're all happy. The end. Oh wait, I need to do the next movie too! Here's a quick hint at what will happen: I, Chi, am really grouchy, Chu is a happy cucumber, Dil causes trouble, and all in all, it's all Pyro's fault! Okay, so it's not related to Pyro at all, but he'll be there too! Have you noticed that he looks completely different in the second movie then he did in the first? Anyhoo, gotta start the next one! Look forward to "Chi II: Revenge of the Static Charge"!! 


End file.
